When The Princess Is In Need, The Prince Is Coming Out To Save Her
by shrimproll
Summary: Hikari was chosen as a prince in her theatre class and that's all it should be. What would she react when she meets her princess, meanwhile all she needs is her prince charming?


_It feels like I haven't posted anything for a while since Butterfly Kisses and I've been too lazy to open my laptop without any reason (Internet issues perhaps). I haven't been ready to publish this since I haven't finished writing this yet (although I had prepared the ending) but I feel like I want to publish this. This story is just a short story and gonna be a three-multiple-chapter story in a short way. I hope I won't change the plan._

 _Speaking about the title, this story will lead into a legitimate theatrical story (not an AU or fairytale story) just like one scene of the famous-humor adaption manga Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun when it tells about Kashima Yu, the prince charming. I had finished that anime and I won't deny that I laughed 5 minutes non-stop when I watched the last scene._

 _Almost at the same time, I've been working for another side story about Hikari-Daisuke-Takeru's relationship (mostly Daisuke-Takeru's friendship). Not sure when I'll post it since I haven't finished it yet, of course. I hope I could publish it around December._

 _This story will tell about Hikari's relationship with her classmates. And so, I won't spoil a lot about this. I hope you enjoy the show!_

 _P.S: I feel so luck while finding out the match cover. It feels like I've been destined to publish this story someday._

 _Genres: Humour, Friendship, Romance, School-life._

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Once upon a time_

Odaiba high school students can just go home easily when the bell rang for the last time. But not for 3-B, there were a group of people inside the classroom with their green blazers and sailor uniforms. Mostly, they held a book and read the book, trying to memorize the words inside. In the middle of the class, there were a brunette girl with her crimson red eyes kneeling in front of an orange-haired girl with her hazelnut eyes who had been sitting on the chair.

"My princess, will you take my dirty hand and escape to the whole world? The cruel and sadistic wo –"

"CUT!"

Even before Hikari finished her statement, a loud voice came from her classmate. Hikari looked up at her innocently, still kneeling and holding her friend's hands with hers, and so was her friend who was sitting on chair.

"Hikari-chan! I told you that you _should_ be high-hearted and charmer as a prince, right? In this case, you don't even look like a prince if you acted like that!" Mizuki exclaimed. "I'm sure that the audience won't believe that you're the prince!"

Odaiba high school will hold a contest for each classes and will be performed next week. Hikari, together with her whole classmates, were decided to present 'Snow White' as their show. It was an easy, a cheesy, and a mainstream story in every shows.

However,

The girl who had just exclaimed, who was known as Mizuki, was the leader of the whole plan. She was pretty enthusiastic and had an ambition to get the first place, as she had a dream to become a director of a big industrial film someday. With a big ambition and anxiety, she was thinking that 'Snow White' was easy, too easy with the story that had always been like every fairy tale needed; the prince met the princess and kissed her in the end and happily ever after.

So, she made new sensations: Indeed, she wanted the prince charming to be a girl, not a boy like every usual shows went on.

And Hikari was out of luck during the election, so was her friend who supposed to be the princess.

Hikari sighed for the umpteenth time during the lessons. "Mizuki-chan, I think it's better if –"

"No!" Mizuki quickly cut it out. "No, no, just no. I don't want someone ruining up my beautiful plans, yet I _won't_ let you complain and ask me to find out the real 'prince'!"

"But –"

"No buts!" she quickly answered, taking her hands with Hikari's. "Hikari-chan, I'm sure you can do it!"

There was a hope in her eyes and Hikari can't do anything except sighing before she took a seat for a little break; it was the dwarves' time. She took the book, reading and trying to memorize the whole words that, based on her, were quite annoyed her. Beautiful princess, handsome prince, prince's dirty hands and princess' soft hands, mostly will have those elements. Sounds cliché, that was the only thing in her mind.

And her sigh only got deeper whenever she remembered the main victim that made the whole scenario. He was sitting next to her as his face leaned closer to hers.

"Get tired with all of this?" Takeru asked as he chuckled. "I'm really sorry about this."

Hikari glared at him, but receiving an amusing face from him make her stamina got higher than before, especially when she felt a cool pack of ice cream on her cheek with her favorite flavor. Deciding to take a break from reading, she accepted her favorite food and started eating, making her feel fresher and sighing in relieved.

"Much better?" he asked again and received a nod.

"Hu-uh, but not from the scenario that you made," she reminded him.

"Mizuki-san was the one who asked me to do it and she threatened me like a gangster before, you know," he explained as he started laughing. "Besides, I think it would be fun seeing you become a prince with prince robe!"

Hikari grimed. "It means that you're agree with Mizuki-san meanwhile I was against her whole imaginations?"

"Err… maybe?" Takeru rolled his eyes. "We can be enemies then."

Hikari bit her lips. Although it was just a side of joke, but she was disagree with that. Rolling her eyes to give him a note that he should keep up his mouth from those words and he understood it, she made another lick from her precious ice cream as she felt a bit relieved.

"I won't look handsome, you know,"

Takeru slurped his apple juice. "Yeah I know it already," he told her innocently. "Personality, I think it's better for everyone to see you in robe rather than gown."

This time, she blinked. "Why?"

She glanced and made a note that he had just slipped out of tongue. All the thing she can see was his confusing eyes and his blushes on his cheeks. And when he rolled his eyes, she can feel blushes on her cheeks.

"Because –" he said, starching his hair with his fingers. "Err… Because –"

Even before he finished, Hikari had laughed with his cute habit; he was shy to tell her and she knew it. In order to avoid her from answering it, he took the scenario and pretended to read the story, receiving a laughter from Hikari. Then, she noticed that most students were busy with each jobs and realized that only the two of them who had a free time for a break, since Takeru was the author and now he was working behind the stage so he just needed to prepare the things later.

"Hikari-chan! Takaishi-san! Stop your lovey-dovey there!"

Even before Hikari reached his palm, Mizuki had approached the two of them, cross-armed and made a face to Hikari.

"Time-to-practice." she told Hikari before she approached the blonde boy. "And I think you are supposed to be on your basketball practice, aren't you?"

"I've finished my practice," Takeru sighed. "Besides, was it inappropriate or forbidden for an author to see the story that he had made?"

"Meh, you just want to see Hikari-chan, don't you?"

Takeru's eyes widened and he almost fell down if he couldn't hold on his balance. Due to his basketball activity, he'd just finished his practice and made his way to the class. Basketball also his main reason to avoid him from becoming one of the performer and he really used that opportunity.

"Mizuki-chan!" Hikari complained before she was dragged away and started the practice, again.

Soon after the practice was finished, each students were planning to go back home, with Takeru accompanied Hikari to go back to her residence, ignoring the teases from the classmates, of course.

"How about your days?" Hikari asked first, hands grabbing her bag.

While she noticed that he was looking at her curiously, she knew that he was hiding or even thinking to change the topic. "Don't change the topic!"

Takeru sighed and raked his hair, dumbfounded. "Well, a rough day." he finally told her. "The coach kept pushing us over and over again. I don't know why he was trying to make us rougher while games aren't on the way."

From his story, Hikari can tell that he was tired, but he still wanted to see her practice, even waited for her to finish the practice; he can just go home and take a good rest after a rough practice. Indeed, they were always waited each other but had never been this late.

"I'm sorry," Hikari glanced down.

Takeru made a face. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I felt tired just for a little practice but –" she stopped before giving a shuddering sigh."You had a rougher practice than me but you still came to the classroom to see us and waited for me to finish it. You can just go home and take a rest if you feel tired."

Hikari can hear his sigh. "You don't need to apologize, Hikari-chan, I don't feel tired at all," he said. "I really wanted to see how the practice was going on and mostly… err…"

"I… wanted to see you… practicing before," he said, ignoring his blushes and smiling at her. "Besides, I wasn't practicing and I just watched the show so it won't cost an energy,"

He made a friendly poke on her shoulder. "So, don't think about it anymore, okay?" he suggested. "Do not think that it was your fault, okay?"

Hikari looked up and smiled, feeling relieved after she told him about it. It's true that he was hiding it before because he didn't want to make her worry or felt that it was her fault, but yes, it had always been so relieved every time she told him what she felt, or the things that disturbed her, and she would get a good advice or resolution from him.

"But, make sure to take a good rest, okay?" Hikari said hopefully, with her caring mode. "Promise?"

He smiled and nodded. "Promise!"

"Ah anyway, Miyako-san is really looking for our show when I visited her and told her in her shop yesterday, and she told me that she will watch the show," Takeru said, rolling his eyes. "Poor her, I'm sure that she was thinking that _I_ will be acted as the prince and _you_ will be acted as the princess,"

Hikari giggled as she knew that he was trying to change the topic, starting to get along with it. "Yeah, I think so." And they made another topics to talk about while the last one has drowned already.

* * *

 _I will not talk about Takeru and Hikari's relationship a lot, yet I won't also make a long story in each chapters. Couple? Perhaps. Friendzone? Perhaps, lol._

 _I really hope for some feedbacks and critics, not sure when I'll post the next chapter because it hasn't been finished yet. Perhaps the more I get feedback, the more I get motivations to write the next chapter during my days that get busier and busier._

 _A quick note about Miyako: She is one year older than Hikari so she must be a freshman in senior high school._


End file.
